A little sickness, a lot of love
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Olivia/Natali: A normal sunday morning in the Spencer-River household, a few years down the road.


Title: A little sickness, a lot of love

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Rating: G

Summary: A normal Sunday morning in the Spence-River household, a couple of years down the road.

AN: This fic works under the notion that Natalia did get pregnant and had Frank's baby.

***

You wake with the distinct feeling that there is something wrong. You don't know if it's you or the world, or maybe just the bedroom. It takes a minute before the last fog of sleep lifts from your mind and you can think properly. You lay on your stomach a second too long causing the problem to make itself very clear.

"Oh God, I'm going to throw-up!" You exclaim it as you turn on your side and your eyes snap open.

"Wow, there cowgirl. Slow down." Her arm, which you hadn't noticed until then, tightens its hold around your waist and pulls you closer to her.

Waking up with her still trills you after all this time. You feel the excitement it generates instantly and you want to enjoy the moment. Your stomach has different plans. "No, Olivia, let go. Please."

She doesn't listen to your pleas. "Morning sickness?" Her voice has enough honey in it to fill a maple tree and it sooths you a little, but only a little because you really are nauseous.

You nod in answer.

Olivia presses her body into your back and kisses your shoulder. "My poor baby."

Your stomach lurches ones more. "Olivia," you beg and try to squirm out of her arms.

"Come're." She's pulling you against her again but this time in a sitting position. You feel her hand beginning to rub gently over your stomach up and down, up and down.

How many times she does this you don't know, but you feel a bit better. The nausea has subsided for the moment and you begin to relax.

Olivia must have sensed it because when she speaks again her voice is a low hum, "I always wanted someone to hold me when I was pregnant with Emma. I always imagined it would make the craziness of my life and the pregnancy better. Someone to me make feel loved."

You snuggle into her arms, and sigh as your mind conjures up a very pregnant Olivia. She must have been beautiful, more so than usual. How could someone not have wanted to hold her, to protect her?

"How about you? Did you wished for someone to just hold you?"

"Oh yeah. I would have given anything for a hug. Just a hug."

The hand rubbing your stomach stops for a moment and encircles you in Olivia's warmth. She wants you to feel loved, protected, and happy, she always has. "I would have given anything to feel like this," you tell her as your hands cover her own.

You stopped doubting each other a long time ago, but you never tire of telling her and showing her how much you love her and how happy she makes you.

The minutes tick by without either of you noticing. You lay there content with your life until the smell of burnt toast, Emma must be trying to make breakfast again, drifts in from kitchen and you scrunch up your nose in real disgust. "Yuck," you say almost to yourself, but it sends her into a fit of giggles.

"Yuck?" She asks still giggling.

She looks amazing and you could look at her for an eternity without tiring, but a second wave of the burnt toast hits you hard and sends you scrambling for the bathroom.

"You ok?" Olivia asks as soon as you walk back into your bedroom.

"Fine, now." You make your way back under the covers and into her arms. "Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"Depends what you mean by lately." Olivia says wrapping her arms around you once more.

"Today?"

"Well, no not today." She says almost shyly.

"I love you." You say and press your lips to hers lightly. "And I'd love nothing more than staying in bed and showing you just how much, but I'm afraid our eldest daughter will end up burning down the house in her attempts to make Sunday brunch."

"Yeah, that's all because of you." Olivia points a finger at her chest.

"Me?"

"Yes you. If she were trying to be like me she'd be ordering something…you know like pancakes and …"

"And a valium." You finish for her and laugh, full and loud. "Alright missy. I'll go save the kitchen and start breakfast."

She nods and leans in for another kiss. "While I get Carolina and meet you downstairs."

"Ok, but don't baby her too much Olivia she's four years old, not four months old." You admonish knowing full well that she'll ignore you completely. She loves Carolina just as much as you love Emma.

"Yes, but she's my baby. Just like this little guy will be." She presses her hand to your growing stomach and you smile, because it's the only thing you can do.

"Little guy?"

She looks up at you and shrugs, "It could be."

"Or it could be another girl. You think Rafe can handle having another little sister?"

Olivia grins widely. "Of course he can. If he can handle having me as his other mommy he can handle anything."

You shake your head and get out of bed again. You grab your robe on the way to the door, "His blessed to have you. We all are."

You share a long glance and one last smile before you make your way down the stairs, hoping Emma hasn't burnt her way through the whole loaf of bread…again.

Fin.


End file.
